Who IS Echizen Ryoma?
by Freeze Heart
Summary: Just exactly who IS Echizen Ryoma? A secret left between family members, a coach, and a tensai is known. Now on HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Who IS Echizen Ryoma?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama. (Disclaimed)

**A/n:** This is chapter one, re-done, TWICE, for my own selfish satisfaction.

**Pairing(s):** (you decide)

**Summary:** Just exactly who IS Echizen Ryoma? A secret left between family members, a coach, and a tensai is known. (Please re-read all the chapters, Thank You!)

* * *

Humming, Oishi Syuichiro wandered the hallways of Seishun Gakuen High. Turning on his heels he took a right and …

"OISHII!! OCHIBI'S COMING BACK!!" Kikumaru Eiji popped right in front of Oishi's face. His face paled and was flushed in shock and in embarrassment at how close his partner was to him.

Seeing his face all pale, Kikumaru slammed his forehead against the latter and smacked his face with his hands. "BREATHE, OISHI. BREATHEE!!"

He took in a deep breath of air and exhaled. "Please don't do that next time, Eiji." He felt as though his heart was going to jump right out of his body and fly out the window. Clasping his hands in front of him, he lowered his head in shame.

"Gomen, Oishi! I was just so excited!!"

Remembering what he said earlier, "Eiji, didn't you say that Echizen was coming back?"

Jumping up and down like a rabbit, he chirped, "HAI! HAI! HAI! HAI! HAI, NYAAA! OOOO I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE OCHIBII!!" He pondered as to how he was to greet the poor chibi-suke.

His thoughts came in this order. Plain glomping. Pouncing from absolutely nowhere and glomping. And then banana suit and glomping.

During that time, two rivals walked through the hallways together. Refusing to even glance at each other, you can literally feel the heat between them. Uber intense with sparks flying all over. You can imagine it now. A vicious peach and a puny snake. It is THAT scary!

"Baka," mumbled the peach.

"Loser," hissed the snake.

Turning all his attention to him, he glared. "What'd you say, mamushi?"

"You heard what I said, teme," Kaidoh growled.

Raising a brown, Momo stared at Kaidoh. His glare was not his usual rivalry one. It was different. His face seemed to have paled a shade or two. "Hey, Kaidoh. Are you ok?" He asked out of concern.

Turning the other way, he hissed, "None of your business," and stomped down the hallway.

**Step**… **step**… **step**… Kaidoh's shoes could be heard.

**Step**… **step**… **step**… **step**… **step**… It sounds as though his speed has been accelerated.

**STEP**… **STEP**… **STEP**… **STEP**… **STEP**… **STEP**… **STEP**… He was now running down the hallways.

Momo pondered. "Where on earth is he going?"

He takes a left and into a room.

The boy's bathroom.

The Kaidoh Kaoru needed to go to the bathroom.

Momoshiro Takeshi's jaw hung loose from the rest of his face and dropped to the ground. Coming back to reality, with his jaw connected, he bursted out laughing and rolling around in the hallways like some psycho-path.

One word was going through the viper's mind: murder.

"Ii, data," mumbled a data collector. Inui Sadaharu is his name. He popped up behind Momoshiro squatting down to his kouhai's level. The latter's eyes widened in shock and was left without words.

Inui cleared his throat as he stood up. "There is news that Echizen is coming back."

"ECHIZEN??" Momoshiro exclaimed while still on the ground. Everyone nearby turned their sights on the two, whispering amongst themselves. Smacking his mouth shut, he stood up swiftly.

"Echizen is coming back?"

Inui shut his notebook and kept it under his arm adjusting his glasses with his free hand. "Speaking of which, he should be coming this afternoon."

"Fsshh," hissed Kaidoh behind Momoshiro.

"Teme, mamushi! Don't pop up like Inui-senpai!" He growled to his bandana-wearing rival.

"I can 'pop' up whenever I want to, fsshh!!"

"You want a fight? Bring it on!"

"Fsshh!"

* * *

Short-chestnut-colored hair was ruffled up in the wind. Azure eyes slid open to face its brother of a color, the sky in all its clear blue glory. "Hmm… Good wind." He commented one of Mother Nature's wonders.

A vein popped in his companion's forehead as the wind blew ferociously against him while gentle breezes grazed him. He chuckled. "Tezuka, you're doing your homework even now?"

Tezuka Kunimitsu sent a glare his way. He raised a hand to adjust his glasses as a normal habit doing his homework only except there were no glasses on his face.

Fuji Syuusuke let out a soft laugh.

"Fuji, you owe me a new pair of glasses," his stoic voice hinted of annoyance, a deep yet comforting voice. Like that of a guardian.

"Come now, Tezuka. You made all your fan girls swoon and faint when they saw your contacts. I should have given you green contacts. Blue is not your color." Fuji pouted out his lips childishly.

The latter sighed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. The irritation from the contacts against his eyes started to irritate him. Feeling a slight poke in his arm, he spotted the cause of it.

Fuji's hand holding eye drops.

"Don't rub your eyes. It will only irritate your eyes even further." With closed eyes, he gave his usual smile.

"Thank you, Fuji," and he took it twisting off the cap.

"We don't want our buchou to look like he was crying," Fuji added in.

Tezuka squeezed in 3 more drops on accident due to Fuji's added in comment. "Fuji…" he hissed.

"Hai, Tezuka."

Sighing, he wiped away the excess medicine dripping from his eyes. They gave Tezuka a visual as if he was crying. The sneaky tensai took a picture with his hidden camera somewhere in his shirt.

**Click**

"Fuji what was that?"

"Nothing," he replied innocently. That picture was going to be worth thousands later on. Tezuka Kunimitsu with blue contacts crying.

Ignoring his normal sadistic ways, he cleared his throat. "I heard that Echizen is coming back."

"Oh?" Fuji tilted his head slightly. "And where did you hear that from?"

"I'm going to challenge Echizen to a burger-eating contest when he comes back today!" They both heard Momoshiro's roar from 2 levels down.

Opening his mouth slightly, he let out a slight "ah". Staring at the buchou, Tezuka felt uneasy. "Fuji, what are you doing?" He raised a brow in a still furrowed shape. It's amazing how he can do that.

"Maybe purple contacts work better."

"…"

Fuji smiled in return.

"… Yudan sezu ni ikou." The two said in unison.

"Fuji…" Again, in unison. Tezuka's brow twitched slightly while the latter's smile widened.

"…"

"Mada mada da ne." Even if it was out of Tezuka's character, Fuji caught onto it.

"Fuji!!" Tezuka exclaimed.

Fuji let out a laugh, a clear melody yet sounds of pure joy. One that only Tezuka could hear. The latter felt his heart thump loud in his chest. Pausing for a moment, he thought it over as a result of bad food from lunch.

'_It was probably the pickled plum.'_ (Do they actually eat stuff like that?)

"Saa, Tezuka. We should head back," and he got up.

"Ah."

* * *

Standing outside the gate from which he came from, Echizen Ryoma looked around the airport amazed at how nothing has changed in time. His trademark smirk back on his face, he lowered his fila cap, now in a different color.

Wandering around, a familiar hand landed on his shoulder.

"Okaerinasai, Ryoma." It was his cousin, Meino Nanako. Even with her hair cut short, she still remained the same. Same facial features and body size: slim.

"Tadaima."

"How was your ride?"

His face paled.

"Aww... Ryoma. Again?" She jutted her lip out in a teasing way. He hissed.

"Nanako!"

She, on the other hand, laughed as they headed down towards the baggage claim area. "Oh Ryoma, there's nothing to be ashamed about. Lots of people get air sickness," her slight smile started to break as she turned around and snickered behind her hands.

His eyebrow twitched and cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Keeping whatever pride left he had within, he grabbed his luggage and left.

* * *

**In the car...**

"Nanako, this isn't the way home," Echizen pointed out as Nanako took a left on a street. She didn't reply back. All she kept was a smile on her face, which meant trouble for Echizen. "Oh Kami-sama, save me," he cursed quietly all the while her smile stretched wider and brighter with evil intentions.

As soon as they parked, Echizen paled in his seat looking at the store they drove to. "L-L-LINGE-..." Panicking, he unbuckled his seat and attempted to get out of the car only to be locked in. Feeling a slight weight on his wrist with a click after-sound, he glanced at his hand only to find that he's been hand-cuffed to his cousin.

He screamed bloody murder.

And it sounded sweet to her.

After all, they were in front of a lingerie shop. And thus, Echizen Ryoma's feminine life begins. Why? Simple, he is a girl.

* * *

If you don't like it, feel free to comment on it as to why you don't and such and such.

Review / Flame please


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Who IS Echizen Ryoma?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama. ( disclaimed ) now bug off. Shoo !!

**A/n:** Again, chapter two is also re-edited for my own satisfaction. I swear this will be a lot better and it will make more sense. So please bear with me.

Sorry for the very long delay of updating, and re-editing and updating. It's been a long time since I've been able to relax and what not. Finals are here. And school is GOING… GOING… GOING… GONE!!

I LOVE my job. I get unlimited bubble tea ;3 hehe

( jumps all around happily ) anyway, re-edited version of chapter two, NOW !!

**Pairing(s):** (you decide, once again – I have a clue of who'll be paired up with who…)

**Summary:** Just exactly who IS Echizen Ryoma? A secret left between family members, a coach, and a tensai is known. (Please re-read the first two chapters. They are re-edited. (this one) Thank you!)

* * *

Echizen slid the door open. Her home gave off a scent of nostalgia. So many memories happened within that one year she stayed and attended school. She couldn't help but reminisce in the time back when she attended Seishun Gakuen. So many things happened then. She became a regular in the tennis club, met many formidable opponents and even made rivals, won the nationals against Rikkaidai Fuzoku, and even impersonated Tezuka Kunimitsu with a hairstyle change and borrowed glasses.

She walked around, taking in all the details of her home and saw that it had remained the same. _'How nostalgic.'_ Comfortably, she plopped onto the couch in the living room. Echizen snuggled into the plush cushions and fluttered her eyes shut, exhausted from the flight home to Japan.

The doorbell rang.

**DING .. DONG ..**

She ignored it at first. It rang again.

**DING .. DONG ..**

She grabbed a nearby pillow and attempted to drown out the dull yet piercing sound of the doorbell.

**DING.DONG.DING.DONG.DING.DONG.DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG !!**

She felt as though a vein in her forehead popped.

**Meanwhile… Outside of the door to the Echizen Residence…**

Momoshiro ruffled up his hair with one hand in frustration, "That Echizen! He's not home yet, Inui-senpai?" He turned to his bespectacled upper classman, who was behind him at his left side.

Inui replied, "There is a 95 percent chance of Echizen being home by now." Inui touched his glasses with his hand, raising it up the bridge of his nose, mumbling in his usual monotone voice.

"O-CHIBI!!" Eiji banged against the door whining. "ARE YOU IN THERE??"

"Eiji, calm down. You'll disturb the neighbors." The mother hen attempted to calm down his tennis pair partner.

Eiji turned to Oishi with giant tears welling up in his eyes refusing to fall down. "B-B-BUT WHAT IF OCHIBI NEVER GOT ON THE PLANE IN THE FIRST PLACE?? OR MAYBE HE'S JUST IN THERE NOT LETTING US IN, NAPPING ON HIS COUCH AND IGNORING US—"

Echizen sneezes.

"OR MAYBE HE DIDN'T EVEN MAKE IT HOME SAFELY AND AND…" His tears welled up even more. His 'cat ears; fell flat against his skull.

"Ahh!" Oishi flailed his arms about, panicking. "Don't worry, Eiji. Echizen's alright!" He rubbed Eiji's back in reassurance.

"Fsh…" hissed Kaidoh.

Kawamura scratched his head with one hand and carried a bag containing a box of sushi in the other. "Maybe Echizen's not home after all."

Fuji chuckled behind his hand and cupped his chin. "Saa… What do you think, Tezuka?" He turned to the captain, again, of the tennis club in high school.

"…"

Echizen yawned as she slid the front door open.

They all turned to face Echizen with the exception of Tezuka.

Echizen yawned again. "OCHIBI!!" pounced Eiji. They both fell down to the ground, hard.

Ushering her senpais in, she lead them to the living room. "Stay here," and made her way to the kitchen to make tea for the unexpected guests. What a hassle. It's been only a half hour since she's been home and already, she has guests.

She sighed.

* * *

**In the living room…**

"This place hasn't changed one bit!" Eiji took in the sight of the living room. It has been a few years since he's last been here but nothing's changed.

"Wow, you're right, Kikumaru-senpai!" Momoshiro fiddled around with a vase.

"Momoshiro! Be careful!" Oishi watched the kouhai toss the vase from one hand to the other, carelessly. He felt like fainting seeing that the vase looked expensive and yet he was tossing it around like a toy.

"Yudan sezu ni ikou."

"Huh?" he missed the tossed vase.

**CRASH**

"H'NYAA!!" shrieked Eiji pointing at the shatters of glass. "You broke ochibi's vase!!"

"WAHH!!" He ruffled up his hair in a state of panic. Momoshiro was screwed now. "I didn't mean to! Tezuka-buchou told me "Yudan sezu ni ikou" and I got thrown off track and it broke!" He even imitated Tezuka's tone when imitating his captain's all-famous quote.

Kaidoh hissed what sounded like a sigh, "Baka."

Momoshiro's vein popped in his forehead. "Care to say that again, mamushi??"

Echizen stood in the pathway to the kitchen holding up the tray of tea. "… Momo-senpai, what did you do?" said he whose vase was shattered on the ground. He eyed the vase then over at his

"25000 yen," Echizen said calmly and put the tea tray on the table.

Momoshiro's jaw hung open. "Tw-Twenty-five thousand YEN??" He clasped his hands to his face and withered to the ground, depressed.

"Tezuka…" Fuji spoke to the buchou. "You made him careless. You're a natural jinxer," and he smiled.

"Ii data… Tezuka can jinx others."

Tezuka frowned. "It was my fault. I'll pay for half of it."

"BUCHOU!!" Momoshiro lept over to the couch and hugged the buchou from behind. "THANK YOU!!" Tezuka's face flashed the emotion of pure shock and then reverted to its original state, blank and stoic. "For your carelessness, 20 laps now!" He barked at the smash specialist, swatting and shrugging his arms off.

"Here?"

"No."

"Outside?"

"Yes."

"But it's starting to rain outside!" Momoshiro whined. Tezuka glared him down and shuddered underneath his piercing eyes. He opened the door only to see a person already standing outside, all wet from the rain. "AHHHHHH!!" He fell over at the scary sight, nearly wetting his pants and his jaw hung inhumanly.

Oishi passed out, Eiji shrieked "H'NYAA!!" loudly, Kaidoh went pale, Echizen clutched onto Kawamura's arm, Kawamura himself was shivering in fear, Fuji leapt into Tezuka's lap and clutched onto his neck for safety, Tezuka grunted from Fuji's sudden weight on his lap and stomach, and Inui scribbled down everyone's reaction.

The stranger set down the shopping bags and flipped their hood. "Tadaima!" Nanako looked over at the guests and smiled. "Ora, Ryoma. You have guests already?" commented Nanako as she hung her wet coat on the hanger nearby the entrance.

Echizen cleared her throat and came out from behind Kawamura. "Okaerinasai, Nanako," she flipped her cap down to hide her embarrassing blush from nearly pissing in her pants.

Tezuka's left brow twitched; the latter was snuggling into his broad shoulders. It seemed the tensai was enjoying this. "Fuji…"

"Hmm?"

Forcing his creeping blush away, he demanded, "Get off."

"Saa… Tezuka," he revealed a sliver of his blue eyes, "you're blushing."

Ever smiling, Nanako turns to her cousin, "Ryoma, who broke my vase?"

"Momo-senpai," Echizen said bluntly, pointing to the smash specialist. Following her pointed figner, her smile widened. Momoshiro felt as though Hell froze over; eventually the town of Hell did freeze over. Check the internet for more information.

* * *

This is the end of chapter two. The next chapter is an author's note. You can skip that. But if you want, you can read it. Nothing important there though. So, I will start up the next chapter (chapter 3 – the one after the A/n) and I shall see you then.

Thank you for all your reviews, everyone!! ( feels happy )


	3. AUTHOR NOTE !

**Title:** Who IS Echizen Ryoma?

**Disclaimer:** DISCLAIMED!!

**A/n:** This chapter is not a real chapter, just an AUTHOR'S NOTE!!

Anyways, sorry everyone! I just had the BIGGEST WRITER'S BLOCK EVER! AHH!! Oh yes, and SCHOOL!

I can't believe that I'm graduating high school in May! Stress yet relief coming my way, oh dear.

Anyways, I need to re-do my first two chapters of this story. I felt so unsatisfactory with how it went that I just can't help but to re-do them again. Sorry! So! The next time you see a new chapter up on this story, MAKE SURE ( !! ) that you read the first two chapters over as well, please!

I still can't believe it. Only 2 chapters and 43 reviews already! ( feels giddy) ( bows down ) Thank you all! I won't let you all down! Thank you for all your patience!

* * *

**Peek at the next chapter!**

"Oi. Mamushi," poked the peach at the viper.

"Ah, peach. What?" The said bandana boy glanced at the boy to his left, whose finger was pointed towards the front of the class. Eyeing the latter's finger, he craned his head over to the pointed object.

"Ne, doesn't that look like…?"

With arms crossed, the 'object' tilted her head and flashed a small yet cocky grin. "Mada mada da ne," her grin widened as her golden orbs caught sight of her senpais, "Senpai-tachi."

Both their jaws hung open inappropriately and highly over exaggerated dropping to the ground, just like any other anime. Of course if an anime can defy the laws of physics then surely one's jaw can certainly be dropped.

As if their minds were linked, one name was cried from both of their mouths in unison.

"ECHIZEN?!"

* * *

Well hopefully, the new edited chapters and the new UPCOMING chapters will be done by the end of this month.

( Hopefully )…


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** Who IS Echizen Ryoma?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama. ( Disclaimed )

**A/n:** Sorry, everyone! It's been so long!! Thank you for ALL your reviews. And even those who comment me LONG after I update. You guys are amazing digging underneath all those other fanficts. You're all my inspiration.

**I need a beta-reader**

Oh yeah, I turned 18 two months back. Yay!

So what is my inspiration for making chapter 3 after the longest and laziest writer's block? I'm sitting here eating Cheetos and painting my nails. What else should I do? Why not make another chapter? After all, I've been pushed by Jirucchin to update my ass anyways. Hehe.

I give my thanks to her.

**Pairing(s):** ( you decide – I have a thought in mind though … )

**Summary:** Just exactly who IS Echizen Ryoma? A secret left between family members, a coach, and a tensai is known. ( If you haven't, re-read the first two chapters. They are re-edited. Again. Thank you! )

* * *

"Well this is awkward," Momoshiro blurts out as he normally does. The original tennis regulars from Seigaku all crammed into one room. They were sleeping everywhere: on the bed, floor, underneath the bed, desk, and even in the closet?

They were all in Echizen's new bedroom, just one door down from her old room. It was much more spacious with plenty of moonlight as a light source. Echizen admitted that she liked this new room better if only it wasn't more childish and girly than his supposed tomboy-like taste. The curtains had lace, the walls were painted pink and there were these… dolls on the bookshelf.

Even with a larger bedroom, it was rather small to squeeze all these high school males in there. Problem is why they were all in a room when there were two rooms for all of them to sleep in.

Here's what happened.

_**In Echizen's room…**_

_Echizen held out her clenched hand, sticking out was multiple sticks for everyone to draw. They were deciding on who sleeps in which room. Five people in Echizen's room, five people in the other room._

_They all picked a straw and looked at the mark located at the bottom._

"_Yay! I'm with Oishi!" Kikumaru exclaimed happily with a cat-like smile, if there was one._

_Momoshiro and Kaidoh glanced at each other's stick, seeing they both had the same color. "I'm going to in the same room as HIM?!" Fumes began to spout between the two._

"_Probability of Tezuka being in Echizen's room: 60 percent," Inui calculated as he stared at the buchou. His stick was red._

_Tezuka blinked at his stick. It was colored blue. "Saa, Tezuka. We're in the same room," Fuji said holding out his stick._

"_Ah." Tezuka's usual reply._

_Kawamura held out his stick as well. "Same here, Fuji."_

_Echizen eyed everyone else's stick. Hers was colored red. "I… got kicked out of my room," and she hung her head in depression. What are the chances, really._

_**Later on…**_

"_You're in my bubble!" fumed Momoshiro, annoyed at the thought of being in the same room as the viper._

_A good few feet away from the smash specialist, Kaidoh hissed back, "There is no such thing as a 'bubble', baka!"_

"_Whatever. I feel disturbed with you in my space," Momoshiro kicked Kaidoh out of his personal area on the floor and he slid away. Kaidoh slightly bumped into Inui who then bumped into the door._

_Inui turned on his headlight and proceeded to write down useless information. "Bubble…" He mumbled to himself._

_Echizen couldn't sleep with all this noise. Finally fed up with all the childish bickering, she grabbed a spare pillow and used her "Drive B" to send the pillow flying at Momoshiro and Kaidoh square in the heads._

"_Echizen!!" Momoshiro flared at the little gu-- girl. But they don't know that yet._

_She was tired and cranky; she wanted sleep but those dingbats wouldn't give it to her. Grabbing her pillow and blanket, she left the room with a whisper of her motto, "Mada mada da ne," and headed next door._

_Oishi saw her in her tired state. "Echizen, you tired?" Echizen said nothing in reply, just the typical rub of the eyes as her answer._

_Kikumaru sat up from his position and spotted the little guy. "Echizen!" He crawled over to her looking like some overgrown caterpillar. "O-chibi!!"_

_Kawamura, the missing regular member who has finally appeared in this chapter for such reasons as he's not supposed to but he came anyways because he delivered sushi as dinner for the evening and stayed for the sleepover that wasn't really suppose to happen but did anyways because of the heavy drought outside( takes a deep breath ), was snoring away in the closet because no one could sleep when he's around._

"_RAT!!"_

_The spiky haired teenager ran in from the other room and tumbled over Echizen and Kikumaru. The three groaned from the pain of tripping and the pain of being squished upon. Kaidoh stood in the doorway holding up the supposed rat, a rat plushie._

_Oishi sighed but soon felt chills go up and down his spine as a pair of bespectacled eyes glowed in ferocity. It seemed as though all the commotion had waken up the man. They all gulped, the ones who were making all the noise._

"_TWENTY LAPS, NOW!" Tezuka barked._

"_Fuji even smiles when he's sleeping," Inui took note of the tensai's sleeping position and habit. When he arrived there, no one knows. Fuji started to giggle._

"_Sorry, Inui. I won't let you take my data so easily," and he showed him a glimpse of his blue eyes as he sat up._

"_Noisy."_

_Turning to the owner of the voice, there stood Nanako in the doorway dressed in her sleeping gown. She eyed the boys, and Ryoma, as her prey. She smiled with her eyes closed and slammed the door shut._

_They all let out a breath that was never let out the few seconds she stood as a predator there, besides Tezuka. He, on the other hand, couldn't see without his glasses on henceforth he was not scared. He did respect her though. He could learn a thing or two from her._

**Present time…**

"Momo-senpai, shut up," Echizen mumbled from her sleeping place, underneath the bed. It was clean and wide enough for her to sleep under. They both glared at each other but he was the one who cringed in fear. Echizen glaring from underneath gave an image of a wild cat in the dark.

As if on cue, Kikumaru, who was sleeping on the desk, rolled over and knocked the table lamp over crashing down on Momoshiro's head. He was knocked out and everyone slept peacefully.

Tezuka, knowing Kikumaru would break his glasses if he were to leave it on the desk, placed his glasses on the window sill at the head of the bed. Just as everyone else had suspected, Tezuka lays flat on his back sleeping without moving an inch. The only sign that show he's alive was the constant motions of his chest rising up and down.

Surprisingly, Kaidoh hisses breathing in and out when sleeping. Just like a snake, ha. Inui wanted to wait for his chance to take note of Fuji sleeping but alas, he fell asleep before that even happened. The other regulars aren't important because it's easy to imagine them sleeping.

* * *

Fuji sat on porch facing the front yard of Echizen's home, alone. As amusing as it was taking pictures of the regulars sleeping, especially Tezuka, he grew bored and snuck out to get a drink of water. Usually, he's not one to wake up in the middle of the night due to a thirst problem. What was on his mind?

"Fuji-senpai."

The name broke him out of thought and he glanced over his shoulder to see the chibi of the team holding a sleeping Karupin in her arms. Her hair was all ruffled up from her sleep. She yawned while eyeing her senpai.

He smiled. "What are you doing up?"

She gave him a blank stare. "I should be asking you."

He glanced up at the moon, seeing that it was full and bright. "Moon watching," he said. He heard the refrigerator open and close as well as the footsteps of Echizen ending right behind him.

She said nothing in reply, just watched along with him drinking a glass of milk. He glanced up at her, raising a brow slightly. "I thought you didn't like milk."

She blinked, "I don't."

"Saa, is that so?"

There was a delayed silence between the two of them as they kept watch of the moon, as it looked down on the both of them. Finishing his glass of water, he got up, washed it and was about to leave the kitchen when Echizen called.

"Leaving already?" she didn't bother to look back.

"It's late and it's a school night," he said.

A light went off in her head remembering that indeed, there was school the next day. "Ah."

He chuckled. "I'm looking forward to our date, Ryoma," and he left her.

Long after he left her, she sighed heavily, hoping that he forgot about that promise between them. "Damn." She looked down at Karupin, his eyes slightly open and tossing over in his sleep. He seemed to have gotten fatter over the years. "Do I still look like a boy, Karupin?"

As if hearing her question, he pawed at her chest and snuggled into her body more comfortably. She patted herself on the chest and frowned slightly. It seems that binding her chest won't work anymore.

* * *

"Did you hear? There's a new student in our class. It's a girl!" Whispers were exchanged amongst the students of Class 4A, Momoshiro and Kaidoh's class.

Overhearing the rumors, Momoshiro glanced over at the viper, leaning back in his chair with arms hung up supporting his head. "Oi, mamushi. Did you hear?"

"Fsshh," He answered. That's a yes in "Kaidohmese".

The teacher walked in clapping his hands. "Alright class. Settle down." Seeing that the class wouldn't stop talking about the new girl, he slammed a nearby ruler onto his desk. "Your undivided attention up here, please!" Now that the class managed to shut their mouth, he continued with a brief smile.

"Thank you. Class, you may know that we have a new student in class. She's from America and was raised in a Japanese family." He cleared his throat to gain attention from the students attempting to whisper to their friends. "I expect you all to behave. You can come in now." He turned to the door.

It slid open. And she walked in.

Blinking, Momoshiro rubbed his eyes to double-check if his eyes were failing him. "Oi, mamushi. Doesn't that look like…" He voice faltered as he pointed a finger towards the head of the class, the target being the new student.

Kaidoh looked in the direction of the finger and spotted her. And his eyes widened in shock.

Her golden orbs caught the two in the back of the room. She smiled and tilted her head cockily at them. "Mada mada da ne, senpai-tachi."

They both stood up in unison and pointed fingers at her. "ECHIZEN?!"

**Somewhere else…**

"Ah, so she's in their class." Fuji said to himself up on the roof, overhearing the loud voices of Momoshiro and Kaidoh.

* * *

So… where are my cookies?? Anyways, let me know if there is anything I need to change and what-not. Review please. Flame if needed to if you're having a very bad day. Ciao!

Expect my next update to be at around… 09 07 08.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** Who IS Echizen Ryoma

**Disclaimer:** Tennis no Ohjisama is disowned by me. Seriously.

**A/n:** Well Ok, I lied. This chapter came out a LOT later than I expected it to come out. Sorry about that. That just means that I have update a lot sooner, huh?

Plus I'm reading the Inheritance Cycle, the third book Brisingr. It was originally the Inheritance Trilogy but since Christopher Paolini wrote so much of it that it had to be extended into a FOURTH book! Amazing!

He is one of my many role models. And there are MANY MANY!!

Well, on with the story!

**Ne, I still need a beta-reader but I keep forgetting to get one. Ha!**

**Pairing(s):** Thinking about it …

**Summary:** Just exactly who IS Echizen Ryoma? A secret left between family members, a coach, and a tensai is known.

* * *

"Ne, Echizen," Momoshiro poked at Echizen, busily looking over a tennis magazine ignoring the senpai's pokes.

"Hai," she muttered.

Momoshiro was not at all convinced that she was a girl. No girl can be that arrogant, cocky, careless, and can snarf down just as much burgers as he. "Are you cross-dressing or something?"

Echizen shrugged it off, not even it a second thought. "Sure, why not."

He took a good look at his kouhai. Her eyes were sharp as ever, perhaps even sharper now. She was slim yet it was noticeable that she had no body fat, it was all muscle. Her short disheveled hair was styled slightly differently to add onto her tomboy-like features.

He sighed heavily. "Why couldn't you be born a guy?" He frowned.

She said nothing. She, too, had wished to be born a guy. But no, she was cursed with periodic monthly bleeding, cursed breasts, and default miniscule strength.

As for Kaidoh, he foamed at the mouth upon realizing Echizen's gender and was taken to the nurse.

* * *

Ne, Sorry if this chapter was very short. But it's decided that I will put this story on a definite HIATUS due to Writer's block. Also, I will begin started a new story, one I have been planning out for the longest time ever.

I'm so excited over this story, I can't wait. Things might not turn out as planned but that won't stop me.

Please review/flame. This story is getting fewer reviews than before. Boo! Probably because of how Echizen turned out before this story was revised earlier, like some Mary Sue. ( shudders )

**E N D !**


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** Who Is Echizen Ryoma

**Disclaimer:** done

**A/n:** well wasn't that a nice long break? This "Microsoft Word 2007" is too… fanciful for my taste. But I'll have to get used to it now. Even though I liked the older version more… Sigh.

**Pairings:** I don't know. Seriously. I'm making up this story as I go?

**Summary:** Just exactly who IS Echizen Ryoma? A secret left between family members, a coach, and a tensai is known. (copy+paste fun!!)

* * *

**A/n: GASP!!! Now an even FASTER way to make horizontal lines. (in love)**

Japan is a scary place. Echizen has known this fact for quite some time. Typically, in a few manga she's read, the newly transferred girl or guy would be surrounded and bombarded by people of the opposite gender and act according to their appearance; i.e. quiet or snobby if beautiful, shy or sweet if cute and etc. Then there are total playboys who are really the opposite gender, nerds who are secretly ninjas, new guys who act nice but are killers as they roam around town defeating those that the law-abiders cannot catch, and then there are… Yeah, she's read too much.

Echizen sighs and bangs her head on her desk. Things in shoujo mangas really DO happen. She swears, the guys surrounding her at that moment are literal lunatics. Have they no shame?

"Kaidoh," Momoshiro elbowed the bandanaed (is that a word?) boy.

He grunted.

"Do you think that maybe, instead of Echizen being a girl in the first place, that MAYBE Echizen got a sex change?" Now he was just spouting stupidity.

Her eye twitched and her voice growled. "If I was a boy in the first place then this, me in this **UNIFORM**, would have never happened!!" She picked up her chair with eyes raging, literally on fire.

* * *

Echizen and Momoshiro stood in the hallway carrying buckets of water, one for her and three for him.

"This is all your fault," he points at her.

"Mada mada da ne."

"Brat."

"Monkey."

"Chibi-chan," he taunts in a Kikumaru Eiji fashion replacing –suke with –chan.

"Imbecile!"

"Says the one with the cat-obsession."

"Says the one who cries at sappy dog stories," she shot back.

His vein pops, "Cross-dresser!!" She kicks him, which resulted in him splashes some water on her skirt.

The teacher barges out of the classroom, "What's all this bickering outside??" They turn to face the teacher.

"Kyaa! He tried to splash water on my front." Echizen said in a coy manner, arms crossed over opposite shoulders for added defense.

"What?! I did not!! It was an accident!!" He then turns towards Echizen. "You conniving little…"

* * *

That's four buckets for him. And she's inside the classroom silently laughing to herself.

"Mada mada da ne. Maybe being a girl has its pros."

There was only one thing going through Kaidoh's mind; girls really are scary. If Echizen is like THAT, then just imagine Fuj—

And Kaidoh passes out.

* * *

"Saa, Tezuka."

"Hnn," his nose stuck in his notes studying scribbling.

Fuji glances at him, "What if I were a girl?"

After clearing his throat once or twice, he resumes his work. "Fuji."

"Hai?"

"Don't go there."

He chuckles. "Maa, is it really that bad?"

Tezuka stops, sighs, then looks straight at him. "Yes."

Fuji smiled widely and was satisfied with the answer. He then thought to himself that maybe he should cross-dress later in the year. Tezuka grew a chill up and down his spine.

* * *

Ne, not much into this chapter but this is the least I could do. I suppose. I really should get into the habit of making better chapters but I'm so lazy!

Sigh. Dear me.

Review / flame as you like. Although I'd prefer helpful reviews to make my story better than hateful flames any time.


End file.
